


"Courting 101" By Alpha Satomi Ito

by Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training



Series: It All Started With A Guy's Night Out Gone Wrong [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, peter cares about stiles, werewolf courting advise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training/pseuds/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training
Summary: The only person Peter can think of that might know anything, that Peter feels confidant enough to talk to about this, is Satomi Ito. She's been around a lot longer that Peter has and the McCall/Hale pack is on good terms with the Ito pack.Peter sets down his book on the table by his chair before getting out his phone. He has no idea where Satomi is, or what time it is where ever she is, but he's willing to risk waking her up.Luckily Peter doesn't have to worry about waking up the alpha fro very long, because Satomi answers after the first five rings."Hello Peter." Satomi's voice is light and, thankfully, she doesn't sound like she had just been woken up."Hello Alpha Ito." Peter greets respectfully. Normally Peter wouldn't care about formally greeting someone, but he figures since he was going to ask for advise, it would be best to try to start off on the alpha's good side."I am in need of some of your knowledge about mates. If you would be willing to help me, it would be greatly appreciated."





	"Courting 101" By Alpha Satomi Ito

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Stiles is 21 and Peter is 36.

Peter drove home in a daze. His mind was running in circles with the new information.

He can't believe he has a mate.

A mate that knows about werewolves and already knows about Peter.

But he had done unspeakable things to Stiles in the past. Before Peter had thought that that feeling he always got around Stiles was sensing his potential as a werewolf. Well, if he  _is_ Peter's mate than since he's the mate of a werewolf, he is genetically guaranteed to survive the bite. Not that that means that Stiles would turn out to be a werewolf, but he would successfully turn into a were-creature. 

Peter sighs and fishes out his key to unlock the door to his house. He steps inside and kicks off his shoes as he heads up the stairs to his bedroom. When he gets there he turns on the light, but just stairs at his bed, not moving toward it.

There is no way he's going to be able to sleep tonight. Not after what just happend. Peter grabs his book off of his bedside table and heads back down stairs. 

Once he gets there he sits down in the same chair he had earlier and re-opens his book.

After a minute of trying to pick up from where he had last left off, he slams the book close.

He can't focus. Peter looks at the clock on the wall and sees that it is three forty six. Derek is bound to be asleep and he doesn't know much more about mates than Peter does. Less even. And everybody else that knows more about mates that Peter would turn to first are dead. 

The only person Peter can think of that might know anything, that Peter feels confidant enough to talk to about this, is Satomi Ito. She's been around a lot longer that Peter has and the McCall/Hale pack is on good terms with the Ito pack.

Peter sets down his book on the table by his chair before getting out his phone. He has no idea where Satomi is, or what time it is where ever she is, but he's willing to risk waking her up.

Luckily Peter doesn't have to worry about waking up the alpha fro very long, because Satomi answers after the first five rings.

"Hello Peter." Satomi's voice is light and, thankfully, she doesn't sound like she had just been woken up.

"Hello Alpha Ito." Peter greets respectfully. Normally Peter wouldn't care about formally greeting someone, but he figures since he was going to ask for advise, it would be best to try to start off on the alpha's good side.

"I am in need of some of your knowledge about mates. If you would be willing to help me, it would be greatly appreciated."

Peter can hear the alpha pause at his request.

"Due to our packs peace treaty, I would be happy to help you find the information you need. Is there a certain question you need an answer for?" 

Peter sighs and lets out a small breath he didn't know he was holding when she agrees to help.

"Yes, well there are a few things I have forgotten and am now in need to know. I have recently found my mate, but he is human." Peter pauses a moment to check the other wolf's reaction before continuing once there was no comment on the gender of his mate.

"We have known each other for a couple years, but we were never on the best of terms. The only reason I have discovered that we were mates was because when a wolf from another pack made an advance on him, my eyes turned green and I lashed out protectively over him. I have heard stories of mates when only one partner felt the connection. I wish to do anything within my power to prevent that. But I'm afraid I'm not sure how to court a human mate in the more effective way."

Peter can hear the Satomi hum on the other end of the line as she considers the question.

"Well, if it's courting advise you wish, then I would first consider the age of your mate. How old is he? Your around thirty five or so. And the biggest age difference I've seen is seven years, so if your mate is in the late twenties, I'd say start small. Especially with your troubled history. Possibly take him out to dinner or something like that..."

Peter doesn't hear the rest of what Satomi says because he stops listening when she mentions the age difference. Peter never even thought about that. There is a fifteen year age difference between Stiles and him. 

"Uhh.." Peter interrupts whatever Satomi is saying.

"I'm afraid the age difference is slightly bigger that seven years."

He hears Satomi pause for a moment before asking, "How old is he?"

"Well, I am thirty six, and he is... uh... twenty one." Peter can hear the other wolf let out a breath of surprise when he says how old Stiles is.

"Oh. Well then I'd suggest you start even smaller. Um, first you should see if he is comfortable around you. I have never seen mates with that big of an age difference, but I have heard of it happening. It's a lot more delicate if the age gap is that big, but not impossible. Do little things to make him happy. Be subtle though, maybe make sure you have his favorite snack somewhere near when he's around you. Buy him little things that he likes. Like maybe if you hear him talk about a new movie he wants to see, mention how you've been wanting to see that movie too."

Peter is thankful that Satomi brushes off the large age gap and tries to ignore it. 

"Thank you Alpha Ito. That is exactly the kind of advise I was looking for."

After Peter and Satomi say their goodbyes, Peter smiles to himself. He is going to do his best to court Stiles and get him to accept Peter as his mate. As soon as he gets some sleep, he is going to start planing how to court Stiles. 

He feels better now that he has some sort of plan so he turns off the light and makes his way back upstairs. When he gets to his bedroom Peter strips off his shirt and crawls under the covers of his bed.

And he falls asleep to happy thoughts of how to please his mate. 


End file.
